My lab was the first to determine the structure of the full-length ClpA, which was also the first structure of type II AAA+ proteins that are characterized by having two tandem connected AAA+ modules. We also determined the structures of the N-terminal domain (N-domain) of ClpA and its complex with ClpS, an adaptor protein that plays a role in selecting substrates (N-end rule) for degradation. We analyzed the structure of the N-domain and identified potential sites for its interaction with substrates. Recently, my lab has determined structures for a number of N-D1 fragments of the human AAA+ protein p97 ATPase mutants, which were identified in patients suffering from the IBMPFD. We found for the first time that the N-terminal domains of mutant proteins take a different conformation when the D1-domains are bound with ATP. This is in contrast to previously observed invariable N-domain conformation with invariably bound ADP in the D1 domains in the wild type enzyme. The observed transition from the ADP- to the ATPgammaS-bound state is accompanied by a loop-to-helix conversion in the N-D1 linker and by an apparent re-ordering in the N-terminal region of p97. Our experiments further suggest that mutant proteins most likely have an altered affinity for ADP that lead to the observed erratic conformational alteration. X-ray scattering experiments suggest that wild-type p97 subunits undergo a similar nucleotide-dependent N-domain conformational change. We believe that the new observed conformation in p97 is critical for understanding its function. More experiments, both biochemical and structural, are being conducted to confirm this find with the full-length p97 protein.